


Two Years (alternatively titled: shakira shakira)

by KDdoodle



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boners, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning After, My First Work in This Fandom, Shakira - Freeform, This is Bad, a little ooc, i mean they're both kinda drunk so, morning after fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDdoodle/pseuds/KDdoodle
Summary: Jake is at a party, Jenna having taken over the party scene post housefire, two years after the initial incident. Rich decides to let loose for the first time in forever, and he and Jake have a little dance-off that leads to the best sex either of them has ever had, and few confessions that are long overdue.the author is shit at summaries.





	Two Years (alternatively titled: shakira shakira)

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, holy fuck, I wrote this in October while doing tech for a musical. In my downtime, this fucker was born. It's really bad and short but I hope you like it? its gross and unbeta'd but hey whatever. Enjoy!

It had been two years, two short but nice years.

Two years since he found Michael Mell in his bathtub bawling his eyes out.

Two years since Rich set the fire in his middle most upstairs bedroom.

Two years since Jake broke his legs trying to get Michael and Rich out.

Two years since he broke Jeremy Heere’s nose for Michael’s sake.

Two years since the two of them made up and Michael became “popular”

Two years since the play.

Two years since the SQUIP.

\-------------------  
Jake Dillinger was usually loud and proud of his parties, but since… that Halloween, he'd had a hard time being happy about them. He remembered a while back Rich told Jake that he didn't usually dance the way he liked to; now that he knows why the memory leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

However, he completely understood.

Richard Goranski was five feet two and a half inches of pure muscle, but the small boy danced like fucking Shakira. Jake wished he was joking, but with Michael DJ-ing the Pop singer was bound to be heard one way or another, and when Rich listened to the familiar notes he bolted from Jake’s side to immediately shake his hips like it was his last day on earth.

Jake was gonna die.

It had been two years since Jake realized he was in love with Rich and he had no shame in that. Jake was out and proud of his queerness, just like his tiny companion. However... He had yet to actually tell Rich how he felt. But how could he? Rich was perfect. He was physically fit, he had the cutest lisp jake has ever heard, he had soft hair, brown eyes that looked like whiskey in the right light, and Jake could piggyback him anywhere. He was way out of Jake's league. 

God, he was so whipped for this boy.

Suddenly Rich made direct eye contact, his eyes reflecting the orange light, looking like tiny flames; a silent challenge, what else could Jake do but accept?  
When Jake strode to the center of the dance floor, the crowd split and circled around him and Rich, leaving about a five-foot radius of space. Rich walked up to Jake looking a head and a half upward into dilated blue-grey eyes, biting his lip, and flicking his gaze up and down jakes body before taking two fingers and walking them up to his chin, and mouthing, ‘watch me’.

Jake couldn't look away if he wanted to.  
Rich gyrated his hips in ways Jake didn't think possible for someone as aggressive and muscular as the boy in question, yet his motions were fluid, calculated, chaotic. Seeing Rich drop almost all the way down, back facing jake, eyes locked on his face. Ugh. He knew he was already half hard, but dammit if he wouldn't outdo this tiny succubus dancing his heart out. 

Rich’s eyes lock onto Jake as the taller boy steps out and rolls his body, hand on his chest, and pulls it down, tugging his shirt and ending at his dick, thrusting forward and groaning out loud. Jake keeps going, making more and more risque movements till he's going so hard he's practically fucking the air in front of him. One girl in the crowd faints, and Rich steps up his game. He walks up to Jake, and they circle around each other, their movements synchronized.

Suddenly the air was tense, Jake pulled Rich close, mouths so close together they were practically kissing, and whispered, “That all you got?”.  
Rich pushes him back, “Not by a long shot.”

The song changes, still the artist who started this mess, but this time, it feels sexier, dirtier, Jake's boner is pressing against the inside of his jeans, and he's sure he sees Rich’s dick is in the same state. He smiles and grabs Rich’s hand, pulling him in and spins him around so the smaller’s back is to Jake's chest. Rich get the idea pretty fast and grabs the back of Jake's neck, reaching over his shoulder; and guides Jake's hands with his free one to his hips.  
Rich no doubt feels how hard Jake is, as he grinds his ass into the other's groin and he smirks like he's gonna make Jake come in front of their cheering audience. When he suddenly hears,

“Get a fuckin room!” that sounded suspiciously like a certain scrawny brunette in a blue cardigan. Jake smiles, and Rich smiles back and they yell in sync,

“Gladly!”  
\-------------------  
Ow. Was the first thought that came to Jake's mind, his hangover was killer. He tried to move, but something, no, someone, weighed him down. Jake opened his eyes to a familiar puff of golden brown hair, a shock of red splitting it in half. The memories of last night flooded back, shaking Jake to his core. He, Jake Dillinger, had sex with his best friend ─and crush─ Rich Goranski. He was fucked.

Rich stirred, mumbling something about being happier that he'd ever been. Jake just about jumped out of his skin. When Rich looked up, his eyes twinkling, a soft smile on his face; Jake knew that there wasn't an ounce of regret in his body. 

Rich was quiet for a moment, “Hiya Jakey D.” He decided on.

“Hello there, gorgeous” Jake flirted, “What, pray tell, is someone beautiful as yourself doing in bed with a dork like me?”

Rich chuckled, “I dunno, you're the one who dragged me here.”

“Maybe so I could do this,” Jake pulled Rich forward and kissed him, slow and sweet.

“Mmm, yeah, I like that idea.” he sighed, content.

The two of them lay like that for a bit longer, till a knock and a voice stir them.

“Hey, you two? I know y'all probably fucked or whatever, but the other bathroom is occupado with a puking Jeremy and me gotta shit so I’m coming in on the count of ten.” They heard Michael say through the door. He twisted the knob at “..Ten.” And looked shocked at the sight of him. 

“Okay, I was joking that time, but be grateful that Chloe is still unconscious. Because she would beat the actual shit out of you.” Rich laughed and sat up, getting out of the bed (much to Jake’s chagrin) wearing nothing but a pair of American Apparel boxers. Jake smirked. Those were his. Michael bolted to the restroom; he wasn't going to be there for this, whatever ‘this’ was.

“So,” Rich said. 

“So?” Jake asked.

“Was,” Rich sighed, exasperated this time, “Was that just some hookup? Or was it something else?” He looked at Jake with worry laced across his features. Jake stood, grabbed his pants, and tugged them on as fast as he possibly could. Rich watched curiously, one eyebrow quirked up in an infuriatingly adorable gesture of confusion. Jake stood in front of rich and took his hands, entwining their fingers and leaned their foreheads together, even if he had to practically fold himself in half to do it.

“No. This wasn't just some hookup. It wasn't some snap decision, or a cruel joke, or whatever might be running through your head. This happened because I love you, very, very much.” He looked Rich in the eyes, early morning light catching his face, lighting his whiskey eyes like candles, and Jake smiled. 

“That confession is two years too late if you ask me, but I couldn't quite grasp the idea that you’d ever feel the same. So I kept quiet, watching your little stint with Michael while my blood was boiling over.” Jake brought their hands to his chest, pressing Rich’s palms to his heart. “I watched Dylan Reyner play you like a fiddle, Dustin Kropp use you as an experiment, I watched Lana Turner cheat on you, watching Joey Marcel and his twin sister out you to the school. It was hard. For two long years I have been head over heels in love with every part of you, the real you,” Jake didn't remember closing his eyes, but took a deep breath anyway, pausing before he continued his speech, “Your lisp, your smile, your tooth gap, your saunter, the confidence you never had before, your eyes like tiny wildfires that ignite my soul. I love you, Richard Goranski, with every fiber of my being.” Jake opened his eyes when he heard a sob, Rich’s short body wracked with hiccups and tears, he went to pull away but Rich clung to him like a koala, crying into his chest.

“Gaaaaaaaaaay.” Jake's head snapped up to Michael standing in the bathroom doorway giggling. Jake glared and Michael smirked, 

“Look, dude, I'm proud of you for pulling that out of your ass, you're gonna need to help me with that kind of poetry once I get the courage to tell Jer how I feel, but Brooke is gonna make pancakes, so hurry downstairs when you’re done.” Michael saluted as he left latching the door behind him.

Rich laughed hard, and jake followed suit, “What the fuck just happened? Oh my fucking god Mike.” The smaller boy said, smiling. “Fucking shit, bastard ruined the moment!”

Jake smiled, faltering slightly, he asked, “I, erm, you never gave me your answer.”

Rich looked up, “Same.” he chuckled, “I feel the same!” He jumped, Jake having to catch the smaller boy, “Now how about them pancakes?”

“Fuck yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel blessed. I'm updating from my phone rn but I have 200+ hits and this story has only been up for a couple weeks and I'm,,,, de a d t h a n k y o u. I'm working on another BMC fic and a DEH did too! So those will happen eventually maybe? Thanks again!!!


End file.
